Mi noche alpha
by Adri BC
Summary: Este Os que contare a continuación, es lo sucedido en la noche del domingo en una fiesta por mi casa ahah, de veras me reí un montón, espero ustedes lo disfruten…


**Mi noche Alpha**

**Summary: **Tal vez sea un punto muerto… pero tengo más feromonas que cualquier animal en celo…

Este Os que contare a continuación, es lo sucedido en la noche de ayer (domingo) en una fiesta por mi casa ahah, de veras me reí un montón, espero ustedes lo disfruten…

**PD**: no todo me paso a mí, algunas cosas son inventadas otras fueron de verdad.

**Leah POV**

Me estaba descambiando después de dar una vuelta por la playa, me iba a sumir en un libro para olvidarme de un viejo amor, ¿sería eso posible?, no lose, pero si sabía que no quería seguir llorando por lo que ya fue, Ray es historia patria… o por lo menos para mí.

Cuando ya no podía pasar de la primera línea el celular mas haya empezó a vibrar fuertemente haciéndome perder la poca concentración que había obtenido

Número desconocido

-¿sí?

-Leah, hazme el favor de venir inmediatamente

-¿Jonathan?

-quien más sino, si no quieres que te vaya a buscar, ponte algo sexy y vente ahora mismo, porque estoy muy enojado contigo

-¿Por qué?

-¡PORQUE OLVIDASTE EL DIA EN QUE MI MADRE ME PARIO!

-¡Mierda!

-sí, mierda y será más mierda si no estás aquí en 10 minutos

-ok ok ya voy

-mas te vale

Pum, colgué

¿Qué acaso seria más injusta la vida?

Me levante y empecé a buscar ropa, me había dado una ducha rápida y me coloque unas mallas con una blusa suelta y unos tacones tipo araña, en mi opinión despertare muchos sentimientos esta noche, Salí de casa sin miramientos, esperando a que Jonathan no me hiciera un escándalo…

Cuando entre a la discoteca no me esperaba con que Jonathan estuviera ebrio, era obvio por sus movimientos de cadera, era exactamente como bailaría cualquier ebrio excitado y Jonathan no era la excepción, la chica con que bailaba no parecía molestarle sin más Suspire. Más me fui a la barra antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, lo saludaría luego…

-dame un trago de algo por favor –dije sin mirar al cantinero

-¿despechada?

-¿Qué? –subí súbitamente la mirada, era un chico joven, unos 19 años más o menos no parecía tener más de ay

-¿Por qué debería? –dije en tono hostil, el chico frunció el seño pero al parecer mi tono no le hizo efecto alguno

-tienes cara de tragedia

-la habitual

-¿vienes sola?

-¿algún problema con eso? –respondí con otra pregunta, el chico de ojos color como la madera de piel casi traslucida me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo pero no llego a los ojos, no podía concebir a otro chico luego de la traición que Sam me había hecho con mi propia prima…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Leah

-buen nombre –susurro el chico que me daba un pequeño vaso de un color marron casi que marron, yo lo mire

-¿Qué es eso?

-legui, ¿no quieres?

-mmm…

-_un orgasmo por favor_ – oí decir a una chica al lado de mi y otro bar tender le dio el trago luego de echar en un frasco varios líquidos

-quiero mejor uno de ese –dije sin si quiera pensarlo

-¿segura?, es algo fuerte, no creo..

-solo damelo –lo corte de inmediato, no quería a una mama aquí, solo quería disfrutar y pasarla bien

-aquí tienes

Decidida le di un pequeño trago, no supo tan mal, era una combinación de sabores, muy frutales

-tiene como vodka, durazno y piña colada

-y granadina

-ah –dije apenas dando otro sorbo más que el anterior, eso me gusto.

-creo que voy por mas, a todos les gusta ese trago después de probarlo pero es tan dulce que… -el se detuvo en media frase y miro a la pista –bueno te abras dado cuenta lo que pasa con las personas que se exceden en esta bebida

-por eso la llaman orgasmo el asintió -me guiño el ojo y luego se fue por una puerta… ¿Por qué sentía que se me olvidaba algo?

-hermosa ¿quieres bailar?

Casi que atragantándome, deje pasar el último trago de _orgasmo _era un chico menudo, de piel trigueña, y bailaba patéticamente al lado mío

-no gracias

-vamos nena

-no quiero bailar contigo –dije ya fastidiándome por aquel individuo que se había atrevido a agarrarme la mano con fuerza

-¿y conmigo?

-mmm… -el chico tenia porte, me gustaba, ¿y por qué no?, era mil veces mejor que aquel chico flacucho –vale

Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música era algo rápida pero bueno nada mal para empezar… después de 5 minutos ya estaba fastidiada, aquel chico lo único que quería era manosearme, tocar cuanto pudiera pero yo no se lo dejaba y entre más me negaba más descarado era…

-ya no quiero bailar mas

-vamos nena, si la estamos pasando bien

-pues yo no, suéltame

-no seas aburrida Laura -¿tan imbécil era que había olvidado mi nombre?

-suéltame o grito

-nadie te escuchará –el me miro y yo un poco asustada intente gritar, las luces no ayudaban, note como había logrado agarrarme un seno y taparme la boca, mi instinto animal se puso alerta, intente con todas mis fuerzas pegarle pero era inútil me tenia acorralada, cuando de pronto ya no sentía aire correr por mis fosas nasales un liquido caliente recorrió mi mejilla derecha, luego el aire frio me pego de golpe, estaba respirando, lo siguiente que oí fue un rugido y una botella hacerse añicos.

-si la tocas de nuevo te mato imbécil

-¡ella no es tuya!

-pues tuya menos ¡Lárgate o te hecho a la cárcel!

Podía ver la sombra de aquel chico robusto que se iba, con la vergüenza puesta en bandeja de oro, luego aquel chico que me defendió se acercaba más y más a mi cuando una mano lo detuvo ¿Jonathan?

-es mi amiga, yo la llevare

-tu estas borracho

-¡no!

-déjame a mí, no le hare daño

¿Quién era ese que pedía a por mí?

-¡¿Leah? – ¿sonaba atormentado o eran ideas mías?

-¿tu quien eres? –apenas susurre

-Nahuel, vaya si no te va bien en el amor te iría bien en un concurso

-porque dices eso

-mira que dos idiotas en una noche…

-¿y es que tú no te cuentas? –el por supuesto soltó su mejor carcajada, yo arrugue la cara por el estruendo, me dolía la cabeza

-¡Dios!

-¿Qué pasa?

-estas sangrando –yo intente levantarme pero el ya colocaba sus brazos sobre mi –te sacare de aquí, se primero auxilios

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-a mi apartamento

-crei que para llegar hasta aya debía de haber citas

-ya las habrá

-eso espero –dije con un leve dolor en la cabeza -¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

-tu amigo al parecer vio lo que el idiota numero dos hacia y le tiro una botella en la cabeza pero al parecer también te dio a ti

-oh…

-y ahora el idiota numero tres intenta solventar eso

Yo pestañee varias veces hasta que pude verlo como era… ¡Mierda!

-tú eres el chico, tu, tu eres el bar tender

-un placer conocerte, pero soy el dueño del local

-no presumo, te digo la verdad solo que mis empleados… trabajan conmigo

-mmm…

-es raro a que si

-es noble y… - ¿cómo decir q era demasiado hermoso de una forma no tan obvia?

-déjalo así, creo que ya entendí que quieres decirme

-¿ah sí? –habíamos llegado a un apartamento muy grande, de soltero, modesto para alguien dueño del local más concurrido de Seattle, no me detuve a reparar mucho en detalles ya que el dolor se intensifico…

-¿Leah estas bien?

-no

-estas verde

-tengo ganas de… -ni si quiera termine la frase, me descubrí a mi misma corriendo hacia un baño, mi instinto me guiaba por la casa… como si la conociera

Luego de haber hecho el peor oso de mi vida… me quede un buen rato en el baño, encontré un cepillo y lamentándolo por él, lo use y me cepille 3 veces la boca hasta que se fue ese horrible hedor pero ya que estaba allí, me desnude y me meti en la ducha… el agua estaba tan deliciosa…

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES **

-¡¿LEAH?

-¡Dios!

-¿Leah estas bien?

-sí, yo solo… - ¿Qué iba a decir?, ¿lo siento, tome tu cepillo tu baño y ahora no quiero salir?

Cerré la llave y busque una toalla… pero era demasiado tarde, Nahuel estaba adentro, descalzo y sin camisa, él quería matarme de un infarto…

**Nahuel POV**

Había empujado la puerta por qué no escuchaba la voz de ella…

Pero que error tan exquisito había cometido

Leah estaba desnuda ante mí, era una ¡diosa!, su piel brillaba a causa del agua y el jabón sin quitar aun, se le veía cómoda, un tanto avergonzada por mi mirada y jodidamente exquisita… la quería realmente para mi

Me di media vuelta para salir pero ya tenía su mano agarrando mi brazo me detuve pero no me gire, pensaría que soy un pervertido.

-no te vallas

-necesitas cambiarte Leah

-no puedo

-¿Qué?

-mi ropa, esta toda mojada

-puedo prestarte algún camisón si quieres

Ella con más fuerza me hizo verla, y yo sin poder contenerme… la hice mía.

**FIN**

**AHAHAHAAH, LES GUSTO?, Dios creo que escribí algo realmente bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, como lo prometí… espero degustarlo con otro OS…. Besos**

**Adri BC**


End file.
